Currently, there is an increasing tendency for wide application of a camera function to a mobile phone. A built-in periscope lens that has an optical zoom function is widely applied to a mobile phone. A user poses higher requirements for performance of a mobile phone and a digital camera, for example, a higher optical zoom multiple or higher imaging quality such as image quality; however, a photosensitive element (that is, a sensor) that can meet such high performance is accordingly larger in outline dimensions.
FIG. 1 shows a principle diagram of an existing periscope lens. As shown in FIG. 1, in the existing periscope lens, after passing through a filter module 110, an external light ray is reflected by a reflective prism module 120, optically zoomed by a zoom lens module 130 in the middle, and forms an image on a sensor 140 that is placed at a bottom of the lens. It may be seen that a thickness T1 of the existing periscope lens is limited by a width T2 of the sensor.
Therefore, in the prior art, a width of a sensor of the periscope lens needs to be increased to improve imaging quality, so that a thickness of the periscope lens increases accordingly, and a thickness of a terminal device such as a mobile phone or a digital camera on which the periscope lens is installed also increases accordingly.